The present invention relates to multi-user social network information consumption. More particularly, the present invention relates to social networking information consumption gap resolution.
Social networks provide social network users/contacts with a capability to communicate within an online environment to share information, such as photographs, stories, and other information. Social network users may coordinate events, such as school reunions and other events using social networks.